micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/24 August 2014
00:56:32 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 01:27:44 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 01:29:09 -!- ColumbianAmerica has joined Special:Chat 01:29:31 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 01:29:35 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 01:29:42 I can be here only briefely. I think i spelled that right. Right? 01:30:28 Oh sorry I wasnèt here for a sec 01:30:39 Im in the middle of a large debate 01:31:22 Saedra has become a lot different, it sucks 01:31:22 With whom? 01:31:29 With Saedra 01:31:47 Oh dear. Tell her I said "hello." 01:32:10 Alright I did :) 01:32:18 ANd she says what? 01:33:04 We are having a debate on the natural age to know about sexual stuff so idk if it would be good to talk about it here 01:34:02 But how have you been ? 01:35:03 Ok i guess. I passed out at our local fair because of the heat and then now I'm scared that I'll pass out again. 01:35:22 Dang 01:35:33 School start for you ? 01:35:56 It starts the 3rd. 01:37:10 Lucky. School started for me, and we took over an entire lunch table. We are currently at war with the lunch table next to us and everyone wants to change the name back to Alpacastan and add an Alpaca to our flag 01:37:51 Change it I like Alpacastan! lol 01:38:17 We have had too many name changes so far and we are trying to keep them to a minimum 01:38:43 I've noticed. 01:45:13 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 01:45:18 oé 01:45:22 /o 01:45:24 o/ 01:45:25 * 01:45:44 Hello 01:46:02 How are you ? 01:46:28 Alright, you? 01:46:29 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat 01:46:37 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 01:47:05 I am fine 01:47:08 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat 01:47:35 You speak French ? 01:47:41 Who is this "Huff"? 01:47:44 I saw on your profile 01:47:56 I think he is an admin 01:48:04 But not sure 01:48:12 Some places it says he is some not 01:48:42 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 01:48:46 Oh. 01:49:03 Huff, are you an admin ? 01:50:38 I used to be 01:51:01 was removed last month 01:51:14 Ah 01:51:28 On your profile it says you speak French ? 01:51:36 Very little 01:51:40 Its been a while 01:52:17 I see, well let us see how good it is 01:52:28 Comment êtes-vous ? 01:53:00 My spelling is so terrible 01:53:04 Je bon. 01:53:52 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat 01:53:58 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 01:55:09 -!- ColumbianAmerica has left Special:Chat 01:55:17 Ça ne fait rien si l'orthographe est mauvaise, mais je suis aussi bon 01:57:52 Comment savez français? 02:00:40 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat 02:00:51 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 02:01:52 Tu dois en direct par les stéréotypes 02:02:17 C'est la façon de français 02:19:45 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 02:39:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 02:39:16 -!- WaterCorn has joined Special:Chat 02:39:23 !updatelogs 02:39:23 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 02:39:48 -!- WaterCorn has left Special:Chat 02:40:13 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 07:20:11 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 10:52:32 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 10:54:42 o/ 10:57:09 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 11:30:19 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 11:30:27 baCk 12:18:23 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 12:20:27 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 12:21:07 test 13:05:31 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 13:44:16 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 13:44:42 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat 14:55:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 15:40:10 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 17:07:37 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:08:04 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat 19:01:53 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 19:02:19 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat 19:18:12 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 19:18:18 o/ 19:23:01 -!- QwertyMals has joined Special:Chat 19:23:05 Hello 19:23:42 Hello> 19:23:49 Whos here? 19:25:22 o/ 19:25:37 It's Austrar, or now Keig :) 19:38:42 And you're Irish? 20:40:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 2014 08 24